


Stupid For You

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [22]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian doesn't want to make Roger uncomfortable. Roger gets mixed signals. John is a good best friend.





	Stupid For You

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt fill migration.  
> Today I'm just making Dumb!Brian officially a thing, apparently I've written it before.

Brian yelps when the pillow hit his head, more out of surprise than pain. He looks up to see John lowering his arm.

“Why?”

“Explain to me how you’re such a genius with fact, but so stupid with people?”

“What are you on about?”

John scowls. Brian tries to think of what he’s done that would have pissed John off so badly. Nothing comes to mind, which means he’s going to have to ask John about it. Although, jumping through the window is also a valid option.

“You really don’t know?”

Brian doesn’t answer it because John sounds angry and he knows what fights to pick. He’s not dumb with people if he knows how to handle a rarely angry John. He supposes that isn’t something he should be proud about considering he’s the one that caused John’s anger, apparently.

“Jesus, I have no idea what he sees in you.”

“Who?”

“Roger, you tosser!”

“What about him?”

John opens and closes his mouth. Then he inhales for several seconds. Brian glances at the window again. He could probably make it before John stops him.

“Put him out of his misery and stop stringing him along!”

“I’m not, I’m what?” Brian shakes his head, “I can’t be stringing him along.”

“So, the constant flipping between friends and flirting back enough to keep his hopes up isn’t stringing him on?”

Brian tilts his head, “Roger doesn’t flirt with me?”

John looks surprised and then sends a look to the window as if he wants to throw himself out of the window (or Brian) . Brian considers that an improvement in his mood.

“You’re telling me that you don’t think Roger is flirting with you? He called you pretty!”

“I call him pretty all the time,” Brian shrugs.

John mumbles something about being too sober for this. Brian takes offense to the statement.

“This is worse. This is somehow worse.”

“Just explain what’s got your knickers in a twist.”

“You! I spent all morning comforting Roger over an unrequited love only to learn you’re just a dumbass. I thought maybe you were being weird about monopolizing Roger’s attention, but no, you just didn’t know you are attracted to Roger.”

“Roger was crying?”

John released a long sigh, “yes.”

Brian jumps off the couch and barely remembers to grab his coat. He’s only focusing on the fact that Roger was upset, and he needs to comfort him. It’s also his fault that Roger is upset. Oh, and Roger is apparently in love with him.

If he had known that was a possibility, he would have stopped stepping back to comfortable friend territory every time he thought he did something too forward and that he made Roger uncomfortable. He is barely aware of the drive to Roger’s fault. Brian runs up the stairs and knocks vigorously.

Roger opens the door, “what’s going- Oh. John didn’t kill you.”

“He wanted to.”

“You didn’t see him leave, or you’d know he was planning to. The drive over must’ve calmed him down.

They stare at each other and laugh. John is certainly a force of nature when he wants to be. Brian remembers why he’s there.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” Roger sounds nervous.

He hates that Roger is nervous about a conversation with him. Brian thinks he hates it more because he’s the one that caused the situation in the first place. Roger huts the door after him and then they make eye contact. The air turns awkward, Brian thinks that this may be the first time in their friendship.

“I don’t know what John told you but-’’

Brian raises a hand. The easiest way to express what he wants to say is to bring Roger’s face to his and kiss him senseless. He holds himself back. There’s been enough miscommunication between each other, and Roger is just as likely to kiss back as he is to take the action as Brian making fun of him. Brian knows there would be no talking if it is the latter. John would probably murder him if he made his worse.

It’s a wonder how they all accept mild-mannered John Deacon as capable of murdering someone. Then again, they’ve all seen him step up in defense of Freddie.

“Roger, I need to apologize. My actions have been confusing and hurtful to you. I was trying to keep my feelings for you quiet and to not come on too strong, but it may have sent mixed signals.”

At least Roger hasn’t thrown something at him, yet.

“I thought that you only wanted to be friends and I would rather you be in my life as a friend rather than not at all. So, I acted in ways so that it didn’t make you uncomfortable and pull away from me.”

“Brian, we cuddle!” Roger laughs.

“Freddie cuddles,” Brian points out.

Roger shakes his head, “how could you think that I wouldn’t love you, even if we didn’t flirt. It’s impossible to not love you Brian May.”

This time Brian doesn’t let logic talk him out of kissing Roger Taylor.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talking to me on tumblr.


End file.
